User talk:Geomodelrailroader
Thank you for edits to the wiki last month. As such, you're now in the race to pick the featured artilce for March 2017. The rules are very simple: #You have to pick a page that existed on January 31, 2017 #You can't pick a page that has already been featured #You have to pick before anyone else, and by February 9 at the latest You're the second person to be chosen, and the first person has a head start of about 24 hours. Someone else will be given a chance in the next three days (depending on my schedule). Once you've made your choice, leave it on my talk page and sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:13, February 4, 2017 (UTC) October 2018 featured article Thank you for your contributions last month. As one of our Most Valuable Editors last month, you're in the race to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: #You have to pick an article that existed on August 31, 2018 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured. #You have to pick first and by September 10 at the latest. Other than that, it's up to you. You're the first in line to pick and you will have a head start of at least 23 hours. Leave your choice on my talk page and don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck and I look forward to your choice! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:09, September 4, 2018 (UTC) April 2019 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. You're now in the race to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: 1. You have to choose an article that existed on February 28, 2019 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured 3. You have to pick before anyone else, and by March 11, 2019 at the latest. Other than that, it's up to you. You have the "post" position and at least a one day head start. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:00, March 5, 2019 (UTC) May 2019 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. You're now in the race to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: 1. You have to choose an article that existed on March 31, 2019 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured 3. You have to pick before anyone else, and by April 9, 2019 at the latest. Other than that, it's up to you. You have the "post" position and at least a one day head start. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:33, April 3, 2019 (UTC)